Film sheeting for use in waste bags, food storage bags, and other packages can be made stronger by the attachment or coextrusion of a netting onto the film layer. To use such films for bags or other packages, it is often necessary to seal one section of film to another in a heat seal process. Such seals are necessary, for example, at the sides and/or the bottoms of food storage bags and waste bags. The addition of netting complicates the sealing process because it can be difficult to line up netting strands with each other or with a heating element to assure a complete and strong seal when net-reinforced films must be sealed to each other. Further, sealing films along a thin netting strand can result in a weak seal.
Common net-reinforced films include a uniform profile for the netting strands over the entire span of the net. Sealing is commonly accomplished by the application of heat by a heating element along the seal point. Though the uniform-strand configuration has become standard in the art, it contains netting strands along seal points having the same thin profile as netting strands in the rest of the net. This thinness at the seal points makes it difficult to achieve complete, strong seals because the manufacturer must perfectly align a thin seal strand, a heating element, and an opposing thin seal strand or film.